dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God
Re:BluRay I knew you'd be the one to revert that change, so when the Blu Ray for this new arc comes out, make sure you get a "1090p UV screenshoot" of Super Saiyan Cauliflo to use in the infobox. Also, considering Gohan and Gokū use the Fourth Grade (as there was no indication of Gohan having no control over the form in the RoF film), wouldn't a picture of Super Saiyan Vegeta be more apt, as he's never been stated to use the Fourth Grade?—Mina Țepeș 15:39, June 3, 2017 (UTC) : Well, I can't argue that logic, I'd kill someone if they ever replaced the movie image of Blue for one from Super. But the fact that Gokū and Gohan use the Fourth Grade still remains, doesn't it? Fourth Grade is explicitly separated from Super Saiyan in the databooks, so wouldn't a non-fourth grade image for Super Saiyan be more apt?—Mina Țepeș 16:36, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :: I pretty much have a neon sign on my head saying "desperately trying to promote Cauliflo". I still need to get on the Image Gallery discussion I've been too lazy to do.—Mina Țepeș 22:48, June 3, 2017 (UTC) : That man is a wizard. I seriously thought they were making crap up with this guy's name. So, crappy animation aside, what did you think of this episode? Goku actually pulled a fast one on Freeza! Also....Kale happened.—Mina Țepeș 02:58, June 4, 2017 (UTC) : LOL I refuse. She's cute in base state, but the moment she shifts into that hulked out form, she's pretty much not even a girl at that point. I don't have a thing for amazonian women, and I despise her form for resembling the LSSJ form so much. The fact that if anything calls it LSSJ, we're screwed, makes me even more irked. She's super adorable in base form and if she just hadn't transformed into.....whatever that is......I'd like her a lot more. She's just a painful reminder of a character I dislike.—Mina Țepeș 03:04, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Name My research let me know it's go-senzo-sama meaning "ancestor," which is what Shin honourably calls his ancestor all the time. That's about Old Kaiōshin, not Gowasu or Zamasu at all. --'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 17:45, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :The Japanese usually call their ancestors ''senzo-sama or more honorifically, go-senzo-sama, the same applicant to father otō-san and mother okaa-san. --'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 07:30, June 5, 2017 (UTC) The scrub I saw your post on shitshack's wiki. Thank you for ripping him to shreds. He's still stone cold silent on the post. He's such an embarrassment to our community. He steals, rips and tries to correct you on japanese without even studying a language. -- 14:25, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Narutopedia I'm not against taking cues from them, but I don't know if following the generics is a good idea. I do not feel like going over all the articles we have so far that have information on Super, stripping it down to the bare minimum, and then rolling with that. It would have been fine if we'd decided on this ''before we started documenting shit on the articles.—Mina Țepeș 18:01, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Question You know japanese, right? When it says that Universe 9 is the "makeshift universe", does it imply that the universe is improvised, or that the people who live in it like to improvise? Sandubadear (talk) 00:14, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :So something like "dishonest"? Sandubadear (talk) 00:49, June 8, 2017 (UTC)